Target Numbers Higher than 99
When a roll is made on a Target Number greater than 99, regular rolling rules and the success equation listed on the page on Rolling and Success Rates are still in effect. A Target Number of 100 indicates that the person making the roll has the greatest possible success rate for a human being to have: they have the ability at the greatest possible rank a person could have. When this number gets any higher, it means the skill of that person has exceeded that which is possible for almost any other member of the human race. Chance of Failure There is always, in any action, a chance of failure. We have all had the instance where we fail to remember our own name, or when we pick up a soda can and it tumbles out of our fingers. Because of this, a roll of 100 is always a Failure. It may not be a critical failure, and if the Target Number is 99 or higher, it won’t be, but even if the target number is 100 or higher a roll of 100 will still always count as a regular failure. Superhuman Bonuses If a Target Number is 150 or higher, the roller is clearly amazing at what he’s attempting to do. Although rolling a 100 will still always result in immediate failure, any target number higher than 150 will automatically receive additional success ranks to indicate how extremely talented that person must be in the action they are attempting. For every 50 points higher than 100, the result will gain +1 additional success rank. This means if the character has a Strength of 150, they will gain +1 success rank to all rolls involving Strength. At 200, they will gain +2, at 250 they will gain +3, at 300 they will gain +4, and so on. : Example: Jenn encounters a werewolf with 230 Dexterity. It attacks her and reaches its arms around her for a violent bear hug. She goes to dodge, even though she knows her Agility isn’t nearly enough to succeed. On the first roll, the werewolf rolls a 100, which means Jenn doesn’t need to do anything… The werewolf is simply too slow and misses. The GM decides that the monster, in his hunger and rage, is just unable to control his faculties and overreaches. On the second round of battle, Jenn decides to run as far as her feet can take her, but the werewolf is simply too fast and catches up. The werewolf rolls a 98… Yet another very high roll, but this time it at least places him in some level of success. A 98 falls within the 11-50% range of the Target Number of 230. This means the result is Good. The werewolf also gains two success ranks from having such a high Target Number. This means the success becomes Exceptional (see the chart of Exceptional Successes ). Jenn has her chance to dodge this, and rolls on her Agility. It is 60, which means a roll of 1 through 6 will be an Excellent result. She rolls a 4, amazingly, and receives the Excellent result, which reduces her opponent’s success by 4 ranks. The monster now has a Poor result, and the GM decides it has scratched her up on her arms where it grabbed her but missed the actual grapple. Jenn breathes a sigh of relief as she runs free into the night. Category:Core Rules